Episódios Comichão e Coçadinha - Artigo
Comichão e Coçadinha Então, como escrevi na categoria, depois de ver a ótima estórinha deles no episódio 16x17, fiquei interessado em mencionar em categoria, mas pesquisando, vi que algumas já existiam e estão desatualizadas. Eu estou super-hyper-atrasado na série, enquanto a FOX terminou de exibir a 27ª temporada, estou acompanhando a 17ª ainda... uma vez tentei manter um acervo de videos mas parei, +/- em 2010 eu encontrei essa Wikia e me interessei nos títulos originais e nas informações, consegui assistir até a 15ª, mas dai parei por vários motivos, então, depois duns 5 anos +/- achei uns videos com qualidade muito melhor (adeus velhos arquivos RMVB) e me animei a voltar a assistir a série donde eu parei e voltei a consultar a Wikia e agora estamos aqui ☺. Se tudo correr bem, acredito que me aproximo dos episódios mais atuais e até retorno desde o início porque... bom, vcs sabem né? SIMPSONS é d+ ... então vou tentar preencher essa página conforme vou assistindo e re-assistindo e re-assistindo outra vez... vlws thumb|centre|280x280px BURNING LOVE (amor ardente) 01x12 - Não parece ter relação com o dia dos namorados, mas sim com o fato de Comichão sacar um arco e flecha (em chamas), lembrando um cupido em ação. Coçadinha estava de boa na rede, quando o rato lhe acerta o traseiro. Desesperado, o gato corre de um lado para o outro "ardendo de paixão". Diante da TV, Marge se espanta com tanta violência: "isso não é coisa pra crianças". Bart diz para sua mãe deixar ele ver o desenho e Lisa diz que "se desenhos fossem para adultos, passariam no horário nobre". LET THEM EAT SCRATCHY (deixem eles comerem o coçadinha) 02x01 - Ao estilo mosqueteiros, Coçadinha, armado com um florete, persegue Comichão, que está desarmado. O rato acelera e se enconde atrás de uma cortina; o gato chega na cortina mas quando vai expiar através dela acaba prendendo a cabeça numa guilhotina. A lâmina é solta e a cena muda para o sofá dos Simpsons onde Bart e Lisa riem bastante, Maggie está entre eles mas só observa atenta. A câmera volta à TV, mostrando a cabeça de Coçadinha rolando pelo chão. Comichão aproxima-se, animado, com uma dinamite acesa e a enfia na boca do gato, saindo de cena. A dinamite explode sobrando apenas a caveira de coçadinha. (o episódio é tipo Revolução Francesa - mosqueteiros, guilhotina, pólvora...) 02x09 Este é o episódio dos Simpsons em que Marge acredita que a violência explicita nos desenhos de Comichão e Coçadinha está afetando as crianças, principalmente Maggie, que quase matou Homer com uma porretada. Assim não temos um episódio do Comichão e Coçadinha, mas, pelo menos, 7'''. '''HOLD THAT FELINE (segure aquele felino) 02x09 A - Comichão, como jogador num estádio de futebol americano, acende um explosivo disfarçado de bola e o chuta em direção de Coçadinha; o gato, jogador do time adversário, agarra a bola, que explode, abrindo um buraco no campo. O corpo de Coçadinha, que literalmente voou pelos ares, retorna, todo queimado, ao chão, dentro do buraco, que logo em seguida é "soterrado" por vários ratos brutamontes, jogadores do time de Comichão. Fora da TV, Maggie, com os olhos "vidrados", assiste o desenho com seus irmãos. Artigo projeto anterior: Segure aquele felino KITCHEN KUT-UPS (capetas na cozinha) 02x09 B - O gato e o rato estão brigando numa cozinha, vestidos com roupas de cozinheiro e batendo um na cabeça do outro com marretas de madeira (àquelas de amaciar carne). Fora da TV, Bart e Lisa riem e de volta à TV Comichão, não se sabe como, prendeu Coçadinha numa... tábua de carne(?) com 4 facas e com uma 5ª faca, bem maior, tenta estocar o ventre do gato, que se esquiva serpenteando - até que o rato acerta-lhe bem no peito. Fora da TV, Maggie pega um lápis, como se estivesse segurando uma faca e ameaça Homer - na TV, Comichão continua tentando cravar mais outra faca em Coçadinha, que continua serpenteando, mesmo com àquela fincada no peito. Fora da TV, Marge diz que a atitude perigosa do bebê é sob influência do desenho; quando Marge está desligando o aparelho, vemos Comichão perseguindo Coçadinha com uma batedeira "modificada". Artigo projeto anterior: Capetas na Cozinha MESSENGER OF DEATH (mensageiro da morte) 02x09 C - Comichão está de carteiro e bate à porta de Coçadinha, o gato atende e leva uma bazucada na cara. O crânio sapecado de Coçadinha cai, deixando só o toco de espinha saindo do pescoço. Fora da TV, Bart foi assistir o desenho na casa de Milhouse, enquanto Lisa está assistindo na casa de Janey Powell - na casa dos Simpsons, Marge questiona o por quê das crianças estarem demorando retornar da Escola, ela anota observações numa caderneta, catalogando a violência, segundo ela. De volta à TV (parece que é continuação do mesmo episódio), Comichão dá uma marretada em Coçadinha, cujos olhos saltam pra fora com a pancada, indo ao chão. Coçadinha tenta apanhar os olhos de volta, mas ao invés deles acaba pegando 2 explosivos, "globulares", que Comichão lhe entregou. Coçadinha vai até o espelho se escovar, é quando percebe que há algo errado com seus olhos... POW! Artigo projeto anterior: Mensageiro do Diabo Sem título - 4º desenho 02x09 D - Começa com Comichão e Coçadinha vestidos de jogadores de basebol, num estádio, batendo um no outro com os tacos, então uma esquilo fêmea, com cabelos azuis iguais ao de Marge, aparece chamando a atenção dos dois, repetindo de forma irritante para pararem com aquilo ("Não façam isso! Não façam isso!...") O rato e o gato param de brigar, observando a esquilo ranzinza, que fica entre os dois. Comichão dá uma forte tacada na cabeça da intrusa, que voa saindo do estádio (HOME RUN). O episódio termina com o gato cumprimentando o rato pela jogada. Fora da TV, Marge entende a indireta, enquanto Homer empolgado ri ("hehehe... Aprendeu seu esquilo burro?!"). Artigo projeto anterior: Campo dos Gritos Sem título - 5º desenho 02x09 E - Desenho exibido dentro do programa Smartline (espertezas), apresentado por Kent Brockman, no qual Marge foi convidada a participar devido à polêmica da violência nos desenhos. Na estória, vemos o túmulo de Coçadinha, com flores, lápide R.I.P., marcha fúnebre clássica tocando... e fios saindo da terra do túmulo, que a câmera segue até um detonador, com Comichão. O rato dá uma piscadinha para os telespectadores e aciona o detonador. POW! ...e o esqueleto em chamas de Coçadinha voa pelos ares. PORCH PALS (amigos na varanda) 02x09 F - Esse é o episódio produzido por Marge; nele comichão e Coçadinha não brigam, são "amigos" (tipo... rapazes alegres) curtindo umas cadeiras de balanço. Coçadinha oferece limonada ao Comichão, que aceita com um singelo "por favor"; Coçadinha diz que a fez só para o rato, que agradece dizendo que eles são os melhores amigos. Comichão diz que a limonada de Coçadinha estava muito gostosa e o parabeniza; o gato agradece "meio estranho" e o episódio termina com um fim que surge com um coração do meio da tela. Outros cenas aparecem depois: o gato e o rato dançando abraçadinhos, o gato contando estória de ninar par ao rato... no fim estas estórias pacíficas de Marge serviram para tirar as crianças de frente da TV e as fizeram ir brincar fora de casa, umas com as outras. Artigo projeto anterior: Amigos na Varanda Sem título - 7º desenho 02x09 G - O desenho retorna ao "normal", ao que era, com Comichão e Coçadinha prestes a duelar; eles vão sacando pistolas, uma atrás da outra, cada vez maiores. Por fim, Coçadinha perde, pois não havia mais planeta Terra suficiente para sacar uma arma ainda maior; Comichão atira e o gato chamuscado flutua no vácuo do espaço, em direção ao Sol. Coçadinha é envolvido e, provavelmente, incinerado pela estrela. 04x06 Esse é o episódio do filme de Comichão e Coçadinha; dentro dele temos mais de um desenho: Anúncio - comercial na TV 04x06 A - "Chegando para o Natal, o Filme Comichão e Coçadinha." - É o locutor do comercial anunciando o filme. Vemos o gato dentro de um círculo preto (buraco na lona) no centro da tela e, sem aparecer inteiramente, Comichão acerta os olhos de Coçadinha com os dedos, raspa parte de sua cabeça (até o focinho) com um barbeador elétrico, risca sua cara com um canetão (pincel atômico), incinera seu cérebro com a chama dum maçarico através dos ouvidos, lhe faz chifrinhos e arranca o topo da cabeça com o disparo de uma arma bem grande (que também danifica o círculo preto), expondo seus miolos. então o rato salta dentro do buraco na cabela do gato e espalha seus miolos para todos os lados, com as próprias mãos (festa!). Fora da TV, Lisa chama Bart para ver o anúncio do filme; de volta à TV, o locutor diz: "Se você quer '''suspense'..." - e aparece Coçadinha amarrado numa '''tora', pronta para ser cortada numa grande serra. Comichão liga a serra, mas como a esteira move-se muito vagarosamente, o rato fica impaciente de esperar a tora alcançar a serra; ele salta em cima do gato e o esquarteja com um machado. "...romance..." (continua o locutor) - Comichão apresenta uma "namorada" para Coçadinha, que fica doidão pela "gatinha", sem perceber que ela é uma pilha de explosivos disfarçados. Coçadinha (entorpecido de paixão) dá um beijo nela, que explode; pedaços do gato ficam espalhados, seus olhos estão no chão, ainda piscando - o locutor encerra dizendo que "(você) vai ter tudo isso no filme Comichão e Coçadinha, breve num cinema próximo de você. 53% de cenas novas." That Happy Cat (o gato feliz) 04x06 B - Filme de 1928, Coçadinha, parecendo um dos primeiros personagens de Walt Disney, passeia pela calçada na cidade. Ele pára numa esquina, assobia, balança o corpo, faz uma pose para o telespectador e continua seu passeio, atravessando a rua. FIM Fora da TV, Kent Brockman explica que o desenho não teve uma boa aceitação... provavelmente o personagem seria extinto. Artigo projeto anterior: o Gato Feliz Steamboat Itchy (comichão barco a vapor) 04x06 C - Continuação do documentário anterior, Kent Brockman contando a origem da dupla; Coçadinha não tinha carisma com o público, até que em 1929, Comichão surgiu em seus desenhos e a coisa mudou. O rato, uma perfeita cópia do Mickey, comanda um barco a vapor, navegando num rio; o gato aparece, assobiando, balançando, fazendo aquela pose para o público (parece que ele só sabia fazer isso) igual o desenho anterior. É quando Comichão saca uma metralhadora, obliterando os joelhos do gato, ficando ossos e sangue. Coçadinha, gemendo de dor, vai ao chão, gatinhando com dificuldade; Comichão abre a caldeira e chuta o gato para o fogo, fechando a caldeira com a cabeça de Coçadinha lá dentro, que grita e se chacoalha, enquanto Comichão ri sem parar. Quando o gato pára de se mexer, o rato tira-o da caldeira, saindo de lá uma caveira carbonizada. Artigo projeto anterior: Barco a vapor Comichão Sem título - 4º desenho 04x06 D - O documentário do repórter do Canal 6 sobre Comichão e Coçadinha continua; agora ele mostra a vez que, durante a II Guerra, gato e rato deixaram as diferenças de lado e se juntaram para combater um grande vilão: No desenho, vemos Hitler, num campo de batalha, fazendo a saudação nazista entre os dois. Comichão e Coçadinha, perfeitas paródias de Tom & Jerry (personagens Hanna-Barbera/MGM de 1940), espancam o führer alemão, até que Comichão corta sua cabeça com um machado. Gato e rato cumprimentam-se pelo trabalho em equipe, é quando a parceria termina e o gato perde a cabeça também. Comichão sai de cena e aparece o presidente Franklin Roosevelt para chutar os traseiros de Hitler e Coçadinha mortos. Comichão retorna segurando uma placa com a mensagem "SAVE SCRAP IRON" (salve/proteja ferro sucata) - FIM. (ps.: alguém entendeu a placa?) the MOVIE 40 anos depois de ficar 8 meses em cartaz e ganhar 9 prêmios da academia (oscar), Bart, agora ministro-chefe da suprema corte da justiça, e Homer, conselheiro da cidade, vão ao cinema ver o filme... 04x06 E - ...que começa com Comichão amarrando Coçadinha aos trilhos de uma ferrovia. Comichão tenta entrar numa locomotiva duas vezes, mas o maquinista chuta-o pra fora, então o rato vai até uma Escola de Engenharia (formação profissional), estuda, gradua-se e habilitado vai à "Union Pacific" para ser contratado. Quando o novo maquinista retorna à locomotiva, agora pronto para a operar, Coçadinha já está quase livre das cordas, mas não solta-se a tempo e o trem o atropela com toda velocidade. Restando só os antebraços e metade de uma das pernas. O filme provavelmente continua por vários bons minutos, mas não sabemos o restante porque o episódio termina. 100 YARD GASH (corrida de cem metros) 04x10 - Na verdade, a tradução é "ferida de 100 jardas". O desenho se passa num coliseu olímpico, onde Coçadinha está posicionado para correr com outros bichos que parece um coelho, um cachorro, um animal de chifres (bezerro?).... Comichão também está ali e prega o rabo do gato no chão sem que o mesmo perceba. O sinal da largada é dado e Coçadinha corre desesperado sem sair do lugar, até que faz tanta força que seus ossos rompem pele e músculos. O esqueleto sai disparado e ultrapassa os demais corredores, alcançando a linha de chegada em 1º. A foto do vencedor (a caveira né) ilustra uma caixa de cereais – "café da manhã dos campeões". Por fim, uma mensagem de boa sorte de Comichão e Coçadinha aos atletas americanos para os Jogos Olímpicos de 1984 (que aconteceram em Los Angeles). artigo projeto anterior: Corrida de 100 Metros MY BLOODY VALENTINE (minha cruel namorada) 04x15 - É dia dos namorados, Coçadinha entrega a Comichão um coração com a escrita "I Love You" - o rato acha essa atitude apaixonante, tanto que quer retribuir. Ele procura algo mas não tem nada, então arranca o próprio coração do gato (o órgão de músculo e sangue) e lhe oferece como prova de amor. Coçadinha adora o presente, corre pra casa e põe o coração (ainda pulsando) na estante. Ele senta no sofá para ler o jornal e na manchete está: "Precisa do coração para viver". Coçadinha cai na real e se desespera, mas já é tarde demais e cai duro. FIM 04x19 Episódio dos Simpsons "A Barreira", no qual Bart e Lisa escrevem roteiros para Comichão e Coçadinha, mas quem leva o crédito é o Vovô. Dazed and Contused (atordoado e contundido) 04x19 A - Comichão está sobre um toco de árvore, dando marretadas "simples" em Coçadinha, que a cada pancada solta um inexpressivo "ai!". Fora da TV, Lisa acha aquilo a coisa mais chata que já assistiu. Bart tenta animar falando que o gato vai reagir... mas no desenho nada acontece. O episódio termina com Comichão e Coçadinha alertando as crianças contra as drogas. FIM Little Barbershop of Horrors (pequena barbearia dos horrores) 04x19 B - Esse é o primeiro episódio que as crianças escreveram, mas o roteiro só teve atenção depois que os créditos foram pra um adulto. Comichão é o cabeleireiro e Coçadinha seu cliente, ao invés de shampoo, o rato usa molho para churrasco no couro cabeludo do gato; e pra completar o serviço, uma caixa com formigas carnívoras (fica só a caveira). Comichão solta a alavanca da cadeira da barbearia, que sobe até romper o piso do andar superior, onde um tipo "Elvis" assistia TV; este, já com ar aborrecido, não gostou de ver a caveira aparecendo no monitor, tanto que saca uma pistola e atira. FIM Obs.: Vemos que este desenho é premiado no final, Vovô recebe o troféu da atriz Brooke Shields. Screams from a Mall (pânico no shopping) 04x19 C - (outro episódio de Bart e Lisa) Coçadinha está fazendo compras no shopping e pega uma escada-rolante; Comichão aparece com martelo e pregos e prende o gato nos degraus da escada. Quando Coçadinha percebe já está próximo do fim da escada, onde o rato aguarda junto das pontas afiadas do recolhedor da máquina. O corpo de Coçadinha é puxado, tragado, pela escada-rolante, ficando apenas seu couro, que Comichão leva até uma loja de peles finas e fatura uma grana. Um casal bem burguês sai da loja, a mulher está com a pele do gato, que aparece, puro nervos e músculos, reivindicando o que perdeu. Coçadinha pega sua pele e vai embora, mas ao sair do shopping dá de cara com um protesto de ambientalistas, contrárias ao comércio de peles. Coçadinha apanha de novo. FIM SPAY ANYTHING (castrar nada) ► a edição brasileira atrasa na dublagem e o nome do episódio fica "Hospital DO Gato Comichão" 05x02 - Comichão está diante do seu próprio Hospital para Gatos, ao lado de uma placa que diz: "Pagamos ao seu pet $75", Coçadinha passa por ali, vê a mensagem, se interessa pelo dinheiro e entra no hospital. Comichão então afasta-se da placa, revelando que a mensagem real é "CASTRAMOS seu pet por $75". Lá dentro, Coçadinha é agarrado por dois grandes cães enfermeiros e preso numa mesa cirúrgica. Comichão chega ali, liga uma máquina de raio laser para dividir o gato ao meio e sai. Coçadinha, desesperado, estica sua língua e consegue puxar o plugue da tomada, desligando o laser. Mas Comichão reaparece, liga a máquina novamente que rapidamente transforma o gato em picadinho. FIM BURNING DOWN THE MOUSE (incendiando o rato) 05x03 - Antes de começar, Lisa avisa Bart que já ouviu falar desse episódio, cujo qual finalmente Coçadinha pega Comichão (''obs.: mas, infelizmente, a edição de dublagem brasileira ERRA, falando que Comichão pega Coçadinha, ou seja, mais uma vez estragam a piada do desenho, não prestando atenção no que fazem ou ignorando mesmo porque não estavam nem aí com aquilo''). Na TV, Comichão está amarrado e Coçadinha enche-o de dinamites, explosivos plásticos, granadas, aponta dois mísseis atômicos para os olhos do rato, além das caixas de TNT ao redor. Coçadinha acende tudo, assobia para chamar um táxi e vai embora. Comichão fica, em puro suor, observando os estopins queimando, cada vez mais curtos... Fora da TV, Bart e Lisa dão as mãos para o grande momento, quando um dos hóspedes inoportunos puxa o cabo de energia da TV para usar a tomada. As crianças gritam desesperadas para que ele ligue o aparelho de volta; mas o desenho já estava no fim. As crianças da plateia do programa do Krusty vibram e, pra ajudar, o palhaço diz que nunca mais deixarão reprisar aquele desenho, nem em 1 milhão de anos. artigo projeto anterior: Incendiando o Rato Desenho do Episódio 06x03 (sem tela com título) 06x03 - Comichão aparece puxando a língua de Coçadinha através de uma janela; ele a amarra num foguete que em seguida é lançado ao espaço. O gato lê um jornal com a manchete "Lançamento à Lua Hoje", sem perceber que sua língua estica cada vez mais. O foguete alcança a Lua e dá várias voltas ao seu redor, fazendo um grande nó com a língua de Coçadinha, que puxa a Lua para a Terra. Só então que o gato desconfia de algo e vai à janela e vê a Lua vindo em sua direção. Desesperado ele esconde-se no armário; inutilmente, pois a Lua esmaga a sua residência. FIM THE LAST TRACTION HERO (o último herói halterofilista) 06x04 - Coçadinha faz musculação e fica fortíssimo, Comichão estoura uma bexiga com uma agulha e espeta a agulha no tórax do gato imaginando que iria estourar também. Coçadinha debocha, então Comichão o espeta dezenas de vezes, causando hemorragia, que deixa o gato fraco. Comichão então saca uma motosserra e corta os bíceps e o peitoral do gato. Enquanto as crianças riem, eles agradecem e anunciam a inauguração do novo parque temático deles, com promoção de 50% no valor das entradas. Para simbolizar isso Coçadinha segura um "ticket" para Comichão cortar ao meio com uma tesoura, mas o rato a enfia na testa do gato. Coçadinha puxa a tesoura de volta, que traz seu cérebro preso nela. FIM GOOD CATS, BAD CHOICES gatos, más companhias (escolhas) 08x05 - Coçadinha está num programa de auditório, daqueles estilo "casos de família"; ele está triste, dizendo que seu amigo rato o maltrata. Comichão está nos bastidores assistindo e fica surpreso (a legenda nos mostra que ele se sente a vítima - tipo, chantagem emocional do gato). Comichão quebra uma garrafa de vidro que estava segurando e vai com o caco, dirigindo-se ao palco. Coçadinha vê a mensagem que aparece no vídeo, alertando para o golpe iminente, quando entende o que está acontecendo entra em pânico. Comichão chega ao palco e é aplaudido, mas no exato momento em que o rato vai acertar o gato o desenho é interrompido para uma edição especial de reportagem. 08x14 Episódio que aparece Poochie, personagem criado para tentar melhorar a audiência dos desenhos de comichão e Coçadinha, que estava em baixa: Why do Fools Fall in Lava? (por que os tolos caem na lava?) 08x14 A - Coçadinha sobe num vulcão, aparentemente a passeio; ao atravessar uma passarela de madeira por cima da boca do vulcão, fumegante, encontra Comichão com a placa "Salto do Vulcão (bungee jump) $5". Coçadinha dá o dinheiro a Comichão, que rapidamente saca uma faca e estripa o gato, abrindo-lhe o ventre. O rato pega uma ponta do intestino (tripa) do gato e amarra no corrimão da passarela e o empurra vulcão abaixo. Coçadinha cai e, pouco antes de alcançar a lava, suas vísceras chegam ao limite, suspendendo-o no ar. Incrivelmente o gato esboça uma reação de alívio, até que o rato despeja gasolina tripa abaixo. Coçadinha tenta deter o acúmulo de líquido inflamável mas é inútil; a gasolina vaza, alcançando a lava e tudo incendeia (fim?). Sem título - 2º desenho 08x14 B - Desenho exibido para a avaliação (pesquisa) do que as crianças gostam de ver: Comichão e Coçadinha estão jogando bilhar; o rato dá uma tacada certeira entre os olhos do gato, derrubando e encaçapando os globos. Coçadinha tateia a mesa tentando recuperar seus olhos, mas acaba colocando bolas do jogo dentro das cavidades, no lugar deles. Fora da TV, Bart, Lisa e seus amigos as crianças riem do desenho; e de volta à tela, Comichão e Coçadinha estão numa praia, bronzeando-se, quando um cara bem musculoso, bombadão mesmo, aparece e fica se exibindo, fazendo poses. Fora da TV, Nelson sacaneia Milhouse, fazendo os outros pensarem que ele gostou do fortão. The Beagle has Landed (o beagle pousou) 08x14 C - Desenho de estreia de Poochie: Comichão e Coçadinha estão andando de carro e à beira da rodovia eles vêem placas alertando a aproximação de uma fábrica de explosivos, quando encontram um cão pedindo carona. Eles estacionam e Comichão diz: "Ei... Olha lá Coçadinha, é o nosso novo amigo Poochie!" – Coçadinha pergunta o nome do novo amigo, porque acha que já esqueceu, Poochie então se apresenta, cantando um rap "ultrajante e afrontador". O cão segue radicalizando, tocando guitarra, fazendo manobras de bicicross e enterrando no basquete. Pocchie pega o carro de Comichão e Coçadinha e manda um "até mais", para os telespectadores ele diz para praticarem reciclagem (radical) e vai embora. FIM Sem título - 4º desenho 08x14 D - Comichão e Coçadinha estão num concurso de escultura no gelo; o gato preso num bloco e o rato com uma motosserra. Quando Comichão começa a "esculpir", Poochie aparece, eles param para ouvir o que o cão tem a dizer. Poochie vai discursar, mas a cena fica estática (congela) e ele diz que tem que ir pois seu planeta precisa dele. Numa montagem muito mal-feita, Poochie é arrebatado e uma nota aparece, informando que "Poochie morreu ao retornar para seu planeta." - FIM Obs.: Este foi o segundo e último desenho que Poochie participou com Comichão e Coçadinha. Sem título - 5º desenho 08x14 E - Comichão e Coçadinha estão brincando de "Guilherme Tell"; o rato com arco e flechas e o gato, muito apreensivo, com a maçã no alto da cabeça. Comichão atira, acertando a maçã em cheio e Coçadinha suspira aliviado, mas a câmera afasta, revelando que atrás do gato está um enorme tanque contendo ácido carbólico. A ponta da flecha não só atravessou a maçã, como também abriu um furo no tanque, acima do gato, o qual esguichou ácido, dando um banho no felino, derretendo todo seu couro e carne, ficando só um esqueleto gritando escandalosamente e se chacoalhando (fim?). MOO GOO GAI PAIN 15x12 - Coçadinha está passeando por um bairro chinês; em frente a um restaurante (Mickey Mao's) ele vê o aviso: "Especial para Gatos - Tudo o que você conseguir comer" - interessado ele entra. Um rato-garçom, semelhante ao Comichão mas com os olhos puxados, o conduz através das mesas, ocupadas por ratos que observam o gato atentamente. Coçadinha pergunta o que tem no cardápio, o garçom responde-lhe mostrando o menu: "VOCÊ". Quando dá-se por si, Coçadinha já está sobre o fogo do fogão; aos gritos ele é arremessado numa mesa, tem seu corpo todo picado por uma machadinha, temperado e servido à mesa para os ratos, que devoram os pedacinhos com seus palitinhos (hashi), até ficarem fartos. Restou a cabeça de Coçadinha, que demonstra-se aliviada quando os ratos param de comer, mas a hora no relógio avança e eles ficam com fome outra vez. Eles devoram pedaços da cabeça, ficando só a caveira. FIM Obs.: O nome do episódio é uma paródia com um prato típico chinês, "Moo Goo Gai Pan", a base de frango com cogumelos; no lugar do PAN está "pain" (dor). KITTY-KILL CONDITION (condição crítica) 16x17 - Coçadinha encontra o consultório do "Cardiologista Felino" Dr. Comichão. Após preencher um rigoroso pré-exame (já foi decapitado, empalado, esquartejado, empalado novamente, morto...) a sessão começa com um teste rotineiro de estresse, que faz o paciente sofrer um infarto. Rapidamente o doutor põe Coçadinha na mesa de operação e abre sua caixa torácica com uma serra circular e retira; retira o coração mas o órgão tenta fugir e se esconder... sem sucesso. O doutor enfia uma dinamite no coração fujão e o põe de volta no lugar, costura a operação e o paciente se reanima. Então Dr. Comichão mostra uma foto dum momento "muito íntimo" que teve com a esposa de Coçadinha, que não resiste e vai a óbito, pra valer. No funeral, os familiares estão reunidos, bastante tristes, ao redor da sepultura, inclusive a viúva meretriz... Nesse momento a tal dinamite explode, abrindo uma cratera e reduzindo a todos numa pilha de ossos e outros pedaços de corpos. FIM Desenho do Episódio 17x02 (sem tela com título) 17x02 - Coçadinha está passeando quando descobre que o espetáculo "CATS" está em cartaz no teatro; ele todo empolgado entra, sem se importar que quase toda a plateia é composta por cães, sendo conduzido pelo lanterninha Comichão até a primeira fila. No palco, um gato azul recitando versinhos e usando um chapéu de veludo rosa. Coçadinha não suportando aquela "chatice" (apenas um musical que ficou 18 anos em cartaz na Broadway), saca uma arma e explode a própria cabeça, lambuzando a espectadora a ao lado, que por sua vez pede pra ele fazer silêncio (shhhh...). FIM Desenho do Episódio 17x15 (sem tela com título) 17x15 - Os Personagens estão fantasiados de mosqueteiros. Comichão, provavelmente o d'Artagnan da estória, arremessa Coçadinha em direção de uma guilhotina, que fica preso pela cabeça, prestes a ser degolado. Mas antes, o rato reaparece e alveja a cara do gato com vários tiros de metralhadora; a cabeça de Coçadinha é decapitada antes da queda da lâmina. FIM? (este episódio lembra um dos primeiros, o 1º da 2ª temporada, no qual eles também estão de mosqueteiros e Coçadinha vai para a guilhotina) ... Categoria:Episodios Comichão e Coçadinha